


Back to the Past

by InvisibleAce



Series: The Aftermath of Sunset Curve [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band as a Family, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, The boys find out what happened to Bobby, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Caleb shows the boys and Julie what happened to the fourth Sunset Curve member after they died
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Rose, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Aftermath of Sunset Curve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Back to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen other fics like this and I love the idea. Anything that includes putting our boys through some angst, am I right? I'm in love with the fact that (most) of the fans have sculpted this version of Bobby that loves his bandmates. I need more Bobby backstory in season two!! 
> 
> The Bobby parts are actually taken from my other fic called On Your Own but you don't have to read that one in order to understand what's happening in this one (though if you wanna read it, go for it). I made it a series along with this one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke likes to think that his past is behind him, as much as it could be anyway with being a ghost and all. 

Sometimes he finds himself missing the nineties. It was a simpler time. There was less on the line and people relied on raw talent more than how many followers someone had. The whole social media part of the future made his head hurt. Alex seemed to understand it, often being the one to help Flynn in that department but Luke couldn’t get a handle on it. He just didn’t see the big deal about posting a picture for strangers to see. It’s not like a picture will help them get a gig or a record deal. 

When he said that out loud Julie shot him  _ the look _ and told him to be quiet. He hadn’t said anything else on the subject after that. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves what him and his band are doing now. Julie added so much to their sound. She was a piece that they didn’t know was missing until they, well, died. The talent that girl possesses is mindblowing. The four of them were going to do big things.

He just remembers when they thought Sunset Curve was going to do big things. 

Thinking of his old band made his chest hurt. There was an overwhelming storm of emotions that he could never work through and pinpoint what he was really feeling. And sure, more than half his band -  _ his friends _ \- had died along with him but not a day goes by where he doesn’t at least think of the one they left behind. The one who ended up hurting him the most even when he was gone from the world for twenty-five years. 

Bobby was their best friend, their brother. He was the one who kept them all sane and let them live in his parents garage. While none of them had the best home life, Bobby always made sure that the three of them were okay. When Alex’s parents kicked him out it was Bobby who went to his house and packed his bags so he wouldn’t have to face them. When the fighting got bad, or when Reggie got caught in the line of fire, it was Bobby that broke out the first aid kit and sat through hours of Star Wars. 

When Luke’s mom and dad would get on his case about the future Bobby was the one who helped him see their side of things while understanding how important the band was to him. When Luke had run away it was Bobby who held him close and let him cry until he couldn’t breathe. Bobby was the one who kept them all afloat when the world tried to drown them. 

Finding out that the same boy had stolen and used his songs had hurt so much. Luke knew it was unfair to think that their friendship clearly didn’t mean as much to Bobby as it did them but his brain wouldn't shut up about it. Alex and Reggie seemed to be as lost as he was with the whole situation. Reggie’s biggest concern was why their friend had changed his name. 

Leave it to Reggie to be concerned for someone's well-being even after that someone stole from them. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy, losing all of us,” Reggie had said one night, uncharastically stoic. “We don’t know what he might have been through.” 

Luke really didn’t know how to respond to that. It isn’t something he likes to think about but he knew that if he was in Bobby’s shoes, losing three of his best friends in one go, he wouldn’t be the same after that. Luke wishes he could see past the stolen songs but he couldn’t let it go.

The three of them are better off now anyways. Bobby had clearly moved on so why shouldn’t they? They got their payback by haunting him for a little but now they have something beyond special with Julie. It’s time for focus on the present and building a future for Julie and The Phantoms. 

He just didn’t know how much easier that was in theory. 

* * *

The four of them were in the studio taking a small break from rehearsing when it happened. 

Luke wishes he had time to prepare himself. He had seen the familiar white flash of a ghost poofing in, eyes wide as he saw Caleb once again perched on the piano. It was eerily similar to how the older ghost had shown up before they played the Orpheum. He was all smug as Luke jumped up, standing in front of his friends. 

He saw Alex come stand next to him out of the corner of his eye. He knew Reggie and Julie were behind the two, Reggie no doubt trying to act brave for Julie’s sake. They have no idea what Caleb could do to lifers. Protecting Julie seemed to be what they all were thinking. 

“What are you doing here?” Luke demanded, glaring as the older ghost smiled. 

“Again with the hostility,” Caleb wrinkled his nose. “I’ve come with a gift for you four.” 

“What makes you think we would accept anything from you?” Alex said, tone just as cold as Luke’s was. 

Caleb was unfazed by their offstandish demeanors. If anything he seemed to be enjoying it. He crossed his legs, bringing a hand up to inspect his nails. Luke felt on edge, “I did some thinking. I recalled the whole reason we met in the first place, all because you three wanted revenge on your lifer friend. Then it hit me,” Caleb gasped, holding both hands out. “Why not show you instead.”

When he didn’t elaborate Alex stepped forward, Luke matching him in stride. He wasn’t going to let his friend get close to Caleb without anyone next to him, “Show us what?” 

“Why your anger and petty revenge was for nothing,” Caleb laughed. “You made poor Julie suffer and worry over nothing.” 

Luke was about to snap at him to not even address Julie but he didn’t get the chance. He saw Caleb lift his hand, doing that stupid as hell move of blowing a kiss, before magic swept over them. Luke grabbed for Alex’s hand as they stumbled back, feeling like he was just doused with freezing cold water. 

The sensation of falling made him close his eyes. Wind filled his ears but he could make out the scared shouts of his friends over the noise. Luke had no idea how long they were falling for, if they even were falling in the first place, before his feet found solid ground. He cracked his eyes open, turning to make sure his friends were still with him. 

“What was that?” Julie asked, trying to catch her breath. “Where are we?” 

Reggie had said something but Luke was too busy staring at the building that was behind her. His eyes were glued to the bright blue sigh, the letters daunting and mocking in a way. He wet his lips and looked at Julie with wide eyes. 

“We’re still in LA,” Luke sounded distressed to his own ears. “But I don’t think we’re in twenty-twenty anymore.” 

“What makes you say that?” Reggie asked. Luke hated how scared his friend sounded. 

He wordlessly pointed to the building across the street, watching as his friends realized that they were, in fact, not in twenty-twenty anymore. Julie looked distressed, looking back over at Luke with wide scared eyes. Luke, not knowing what to say, reached over and took her hand into his. 

“We’re in nineteen-ninety-five,” Alex gasped. “On the night we died.” 

“Why would Caleb send us here?” Reggie asked, looking around as if that would help find the answer. 

Luke had a feeling he knew why. Caleb has been smug during telling them that their revenge on Bobby was petty and for nothing. It was clear that the older ghost had an idea on what happened to their friend after they passed. Luke was sure they were about to get answers, answers he wasn't sure if he wanted. 

“Bobby,” He said simply before crossing the street and heading towards the theater. 

Alex and Reggie mumbled something to each other but it fell deaf to Luke’s ears. He had a one track mind. He had to find their friend and needed to see what was about to happen. His heart was in his throat the entire time. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to see what happened after they had the street dogs. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the questions that kept him up at night answered. They were bound to break his heart. 

Julie gasping brokenly beside him made him stop in his tracks. He looked over at her, watching as a group of teenagers  _ walked through her _ . Her hand was on her chest, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. Luke tightened his hold on her hand. Whatever Caleb had done to her better end once this nightmare is over or there will be hell to pay. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly as Julie seemed to get her bearings. 

The girl nodded, “Yeah, it just took me off guard. Let’s get this over with.” 

Luke couldn’t agree more. 

The four of them headed towards the building. They stopped by the main doors, watching as people filed in. the show  _ was _ sold out, Luke just had no idea how many people there would actually be. Watching as groups of laughing friends headed in, a pang of sadness filled his chest. This night was supposed to change their lives. 

_ I’m pretty sure it did _ , Alex’s words echoed in his ears. 

The faint sound of sirens met his ears, drawing his attention away from the doors. He watched as Alex and Reggie headed towards the alleyway and Julie quickly followed, dragging Luke with her due to them still holding hands. They got a few feet into the alley before the stage doors burst open and a very panicked young Bobby Wilson ran out. 

It was a weird thing, seeing their friend so young again after seeing him as a middle aged man. He knew it’s been twenty-five years since this night had happened but for them it’s only been a couple months. A young woman -  _ Rose, the Orpheum employee  _ \- ran out behind him. Julie tensed beside him, a strangled sound escaping her throat, but he didn’t have time to question it. The two panicked looking teenagers took off down the alley towards the sound of sirens and the group quickly followed. 

Luke knew this was it. 

He felt like he was gonna be sick. He saw  _ himself _ being loaded onto the ambulance, an oxygen mask on his face. Luke couldn’t see Alex but he watched as they loaded Reggie on after them, stopping and turning to his friends. They looked horrified and were still as statues. Watching this unfold was stirring up the horrible memory of how painful it was. Reggie’s hand blindly searched for Alex, who did one better and wrapped an arm around the bass players shoulders. 

“Wait!” He watched Bobby yell as he got to the doors of the ambulance. Luke had never heard him so panicked. “Those are my friends!” 

Luke couldn’t see into the ambulance at the angle they were at but that was probably for better if the look on Bobby’s face was anything to go by. The paramedic said something to him, the words were too soft spoken to hear from where they were standing. There were shouts from inside the vehicle before the doors were shut and it was speeding away. 

Bobby stood there, watching as the ambulance got further away. Luke wanted to reach out and comfort his brother. The look on his face was breaking his heart. The anger he felt for his friend was forgotten at the moment. That was later on in his friends life but right now, this Bobby in front of them, looked like he was moments away from falling apart. 

“Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?” Rose asked. “My car’s back at the theater.” 

Luke was suddenly very thankful for Rose. He never stopped to think about whether or not Bobby had to go through all of this alone. She seemed to actually be concerned about the four of them, besides the fact that she had only just met them. 

“Should we follow them?” Reggie asked quietly as the pair headed back towards the Orpheum.

Luke, not knowing what else to do, simply nodded. Alex took the lead, his arm still around Reggie who was clinging to his side. Julie’s hand had left his but her arm was quick to wrap around his waist. She pressed a kiss onto his shoulder before looking ahead again. Despite the situation, Luke felt himself smiling. Julie was too damn cute. 

Alex didn’t hesitate with opening the backdoors of Rose’s car, all of them piling in and squishing together. Luke watched as Bobby hesitated, staring up at the Orpheum sign before getting in. The car was silent, Bobby thanking Rose quietly was the only sound that broke it momentarily.

Julie released a shuddering breath as the car ride continued, lower lip wavering the smallest bit. Luke shared a look of concern with Alex and Reggie over her head but Julie beat them to the answer. 

“That’s my mom,” She sounded so sad. Luke’s hand found hers again. “She’s so beautiful.” 

Luke had already known this, remembering the photo Julie had in her room. The older woman had looked really familiar but it wasn’t until Julie wore the vest at New Music Night that it had clicked. It was the same vest that Rose was currently wearing. He wasn’t sure why he remembered such a small detail about this girl he only met briefly. He didn’t know how to bring it up to Julie once he figured it out so he opted to stay quiet, only telling Alex and Reggie about it. 

Things with Caleb pushed it out of their minds at the time. 

“She was super nice to us after our sound check,” Alex added, a sad smile on his face. “You look a lot like her.” 

Julie wiped at her eyes, sending Alex a smile in thanks. 

They reached the hospital, Luke’s breath catching in his throat as they exited the car and headed inside. Bobby bypasted the receptionist, Rose going over and talking to the woman for him. Luke left Alex, Reggie and Julie to go over to his friend. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he needed to comfort him somehow. Luke knows what's coming, knows that news that Bobby is about to get. 

His hands phases right through Bobby’s. A strangled sob escapes his throat; Alex and Reggie were by his side again, their hands holding his tightly. 

Luke could almost pretend for a moment that they’re still alive, that they aren’t at the hospital and that Bobby’s whole world wasn’t just about to be shattered. He could pretend that Sunset Curve was still around. 

He grew numb, drawing Alex and Reggie into a hug as a doctor came out and told Bobby that they didn’t survive. Hearing it said out loud was something else. He never stopped to think about the fact that they were  _ dead. _ People around them had had to grieve and mourn them. 

_ “I’m sorry, they were gone before arrival.”  _

Bobby had let out the most broken sound as he fell to the floor. Rose was there beside him, trying to comfort him but it looked like Bobby couldn’t hear her over the sound of his sobs. Luke doesn't think he’ll ever be able to get that sound out of his head. Reggie’s shoulders started to shake and Luke pulled him closer. At the mention of their families coming all three of them tensed. 

Bobby refused to see them before he left. Rose helped him to his feet. He was unsteady and looked  _ so broken _ . They followed the two outside but didn’t get back into Rose’s car. Luke watched it drive away, feeling like he was drowning. He has no idea what Caleb wanted them to see all of this. It was beyond fucked. 

“I… for some reason I never stopped and thought about the fact that he lost all of us,” Alex had moved to sitting on the curb, Reggie held tightly against his side. “That totally slipped my mind.” 

“He looked so broken,” Reggie sniffled. “He was always the one who never fell apart. It… I know how all of this turns out but I really hope he’s okay.” 

Luke felt more than saw Julie’s arms wrap around him, pulling his back flushed against her chest. She rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. Luke wanted to ask her if she was okay but couldn’t find his voice. His mind was all over the place. He mainly wanted to find Bobby and make sure he was okay. 

Though, as Reggie said, they knew how this story played out. 

Suddenly the world around them changed. It was disorienting but it only lasted for a matter of seconds. The outside of the hospital was gone, replaced by a very cozy coffee shop. The four looked around in confusion before Luke’s eyes locked on the reason they were there. Bobby was one the small stage, singing an acoustic version of a Sunset Curve song. 

_ Luke’s songs. _

“Has… has he stolen the songs yet?” Alex asked but no one answered. No one knew where they were in the timeline anymore. Luke watched Bobby walk off stage. His friend’s hands were shaking. 

“Wait, look,” Julie said, pointing at a well dressed man who looked very out of place in a coffee shop. “He looks important.”

As the man approached Bobby and held out a card, the world around them changed again. This time they were in an office. A really really really nice office. Bobby looked a little bit older, at least his hair was a bit longer. Bobby was sat across from the man who was at the coffee shop, who was frowning as a song finished playing out. From what Luke had heard, it was pretty good. 

“It was good, just like I thought it would be,” Suit man said. “But where are the songs you were playing in the coffee shop?” 

“My songs,” Luke whispered, moving so he was closer. He stood next to Bobby, watching as his expression grew unsure. “He didn’t use them yet.” 

“Um, a friend of mine helped me write them. It didn’t seem right to use them without him,” Bobby answered and something tightened in Luke’s chest. If Bobby didn’t want to use them at first, what changed his mind? 

The suit man - Erik, according to the nametag on his desk - told Bobby to just get his friends permission. Luke watched as Bobby’s jaw tightened, his breathing hitched the smallest amount and his hands clenched into fists. 

“Um, unfortunately sir I can’t. They, um, they died last year.” 

“Oh,” Erik frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that kid.”

A year later. Bobby had gotten the chance at his big break a year after they died. Has he been in that spotlight since then? For twenty-five years, all alone? Suddenly the tired and anxious Trevor made sense. 

“Use them anyway,” Erik spoke. Bobby’s head snapped up. “For your first album, use their songs. If they themselves can’t play them for the world, at least you could.” 

Luke tense. This was it. This was the moment Bobby betrayed them. Alex, Reggie and Julie moved closer, the four of them huddling close and watching the scene play out. Luke wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep watching. It was because of this dude,  _ Erik _ , that Bobby became a traitor. 

Much to Luke’s horror, Bobby  _ smiled _ before saying: “That’s a fantastic idea sir! Their names could even be in the album jacket and I could credit them, so their parents know they made it.” 

…. Oh. 

That wasn’t what Luke was expecting. 

“He did want to credit us?” Reggie asked, eyes wide. He stepped forward, looking at Bobby in awe. “He wanted our parents to know that we could’ve made it.” 

“Bobby always was big on telling our parents off,” Alex chuckled. 

“This would be the perfect opportunity,” Julie whispered. 

Luke nodded, eyes never leaving Bobby. 

“Now wait a minute,” Erik said. His tone was hard. “I can’t have people knowing that one of my most promising up and coming artists has ghostwriters in any sense. Bobby, those songs are yours now. Change them up, or play them the exact same. I don’t care. These dead kids aren’t gonna ruin my streak.” 

Luke clenched his jaw, glaring at Erik as Bobby looked like he was punched in the face. Bobby sat there, mouth gaped and  _ in shock _ before his gaze turned icey. Luke had only seen that look a few times in his life and it was usually aimed at Alex’s bullies at school. 

“Those _ dead kids _ ,” Bobby spat. Luke cheered his friend on. “Are why you even liked me in the first place. They’re getting credited or I’m not doing any album.” 

Luke shared a look with his friends. This was the Bobby they befriended. It was heartwarming to see that his protectiveness over them extended beyond them being alive. Someone was in their corner defending them when they weren’t there to do it themselves. 

Erik chuckled and shook his head. Luke watched as he pulled a thick paket of paper out of seemingly nowhere and Bobby paled. “That’s where you’re wrong kid. I own you for your next two albums,” The pile of papers were tossed carelessly onto the desk. “Now, I don’t mean to be insensitive but in this business ya gotta make hard choices. You wanna make it big don't ya?”

Luke stumbled backward as if he was pushed. So all this time Bobby wanted to give them credit but couldn’t. This man was the reason their friend couldn’t credit them. Bobby looked sick as he answered a quiet  _ yes _ and Erik smirked. 

Erik took advantage of a teen in mourning new to the music industry. Luke wouldn’t be surprised if he made sure Bobby didn’t read the fine print too closely either. 

Luke was filled with a deep hate for a man he doesn’t even know. 

None of them flitched this time when the scenery around them changed. The falling sensation was still weird but solid ground never came. It reminded Luke of the dark room they found themselves in after they died. Alex let out a choked noise, Reggie seemed to be frozen in place. Julie was quick to go over to them, wrapping an arm around them and pulling them close. Luke was grateful for her now more than ever. He knew he was in no spot to comfort his friends. 

Suddenly the darkness was gone, filled with images of Bobby. As soon as one would show up, another one would pop up right next to it. The four of them huddled together, eyes wide as they took in various snapshots of Bobby’s life. Him having a panic attack before a show, him smiling at a conference as he talked about his songs. Him changing his name to Trevor which, surprise surprise, was Erik’s idea. 

Julie stepped forward at one of them, gasping the word  _ mom _ as the image of Rose talking with an exhausted looking Bobby appeared. 

She knew about the songs being Luke’s. They planned on telling their children about Sunset Curve when they were older.

Their parents were also there. Bobby gave money to Luke’s parents, telling them that the songs on his first album were all their sons. Luke had to look away at the image of pride on his parents faces. Apparently Reggie’s parents had gotten divorced, Bobby giving money to Reggie’s mom. Luke spared a glance at his friend, whose face was grim but eyes hopeful. Luke had to chuckle at Bobby giving money to the Mercer’s. There was no doubt in his mind that Bobby did it just to be petty. None of them ever liked Alex’s parents even before he came out to them. Bobby was always big on proving people wrong. 

The last one was of Bobby standing in the old garage, Rose and Ray by his side. Luke would guess he was about in his twenties, looking tired but there was a new light in his eyes that all the previous memories lacked. It was nice to see. 

“I’m sorry for how it all played out,” He said as he stood in the doorway of the studio. “But thanks for everything guys. Sunset Curve, brothers forever.” 

The images abruptly shut off, leaving them in darkness again. They all reached out and grabbed each other's hands before the feeling of freefalling happened  _ again. _

This time though they landed in the studio, back in twenty-twenty. Luke just  _ knew _ , seeing that everything was where they left it before Caleb had shown up. He tensed at remembering the older ghost, doing a quick sweep of the space to make sure he wasn’t lurking. 

Alex collapsed to the floor, looking equally as stunned as Reggie did who quickly followed him down. Julie joined them but sat down gracefully, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Luke shook his head and joined their floor circle, glancing at his friends in worry. 

“Are you guys okay?” He asked. 

“Are you?” Alex ran a hand down his face. “That… that was intense. I have no idea what to say.” 

Reggie wet his lips, picking at his fingers before Julie reached over to stop him, letting him play with her fingers instead. “As weird as it was, it's kind of nice to know what happened, y’know? Ever since we found out about Bobby it’s been weighing on us. I finally know what happened to my parents too.” 

“I’m glad your mom got out,” Luke said sincerely. Mrs. Peter’s was a complicated woman but she loved her son throughout it all. Back when they were alive, Bobby, Alex and himself had a theory that Reggie was the only thing keeping his mom going. 

“Me too,” Reggie smiled, his eyes suspiciously watery. 

“It’s good to know what Bobby isn’t the monster we made him out to be,” Alex sighed. “He still looks like a substitute teacher though.” 

Luke laughed at that, loudly. “He does. Maybe if he cut his hair.” 

“I don’t think there’s any saving him at this point,” Alex laughed. “It’s just part of him now.” 

The four of them laughed at that, adding their own little comments before the tense mood was broken. Julie stood, going over to her piano to mess around and Alex dragged Reggie into laying down with him. Luke soon joined, realizing that all his anger towards their friend was suddenly gone. Sadness was in its place. Bobby had been through so much. 

Later, after Julie had gone to bed and it was just Luke and his boys, he would whisper into the dark studio about talking to Bobby, since, y’know, people can see them now. 

He would get two very positive agreements in response. 


End file.
